Ryouta Ishii
15cff6bb77e6c1569a79fa6be82ef129.png First Name Ryouta 'Last Name' Ishii 'IMVU Name' xXPanSonXx 'Nicknames' Numb Skull- Not the most flattering name in the world, especially when you're own grandfather calls you this. 'Age' December 12th Ryouta is Eighteen 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 175 lbs 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Ryouta is the king of own little world and refuses to let anyone ruin his fun. His grandfather's wishes are usually met with a begrudging attitude which is why he considereds him stupid and lazy. He's always looking to be entertained and be merry not trying to let anything really get him down unless it has to deal with a girl. Girls are Ryouta's bain when he falls in love all thought goes out the window and he will do anything to get the girl he wants... Which he rarely does cause his social skills are horrible. Unfortunately this leads to allot of heartache for him and often times can send him spiraling into depression. You'd think after so many instances of being rejected that Ryouta would give up. But no, he goes right back into it drawn in by another pretty face, often times young women taking advantage of his obsessivness and using him for their own gain. Despite growing up in the yakuza world he really doesn't like it, but his loyalty to the family will not be questioned. In these instaces he can be rather brash, and not think about what he's doing before jumping in head on, basically lacking any real self control. Despite being scatterbrained and completely unorganized, when the chips are on the table he can become a rather dangerous foe. He's able to wipe all emotion from his being and focus solely on the matter at hand. He posses an incredible amount of bravery that borderlines madness that he's used to gain the respect of his grandfathers men over the years. Even though he has the men's respect.... he does not have his grandfathers, who has never ceased to tell him how dissapointed he is in him. Which has made for a rocky relationship between the pair. Ryouta is very close to his mother, most would call him a "Momma's boy" but to him she has been the only one to ever be constant in his life. Apperance Ryouta is pretty tall, however not really muscular but not stick thin and gangly either. He does have some muscle after all he's been fighting for sometime. Most say that he favors his grandfather Yasujiro when he was younger. When he's not haphazardly wearing his school uniform (everything untucked and tie hanging loosly around his neck). He'll wear jeans and a t-shirt, despite growing up in wealth he has never been one to worry about how he looks or dresses. His hair is about medium length and held back out of his eyes with a white headband. Facial hair wise he typically sports a mustache and gotea, but has been known to shave it off.... especially if a girl wants him too. Most of the time Ryouta wears sunglasses... even indoors, nobody really knows why, but its speculated that he saw someone like that once and thinking it was cool started doing it himself when he was younger. Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Once a street thug in the Toshintora Yakuza Clan, however the clan was dispanded with the enslavement of District 1. The clan has yet to regain it's footing since then, which is not a surprise considering it was a small time clan to begin with. Boss Matsumoto , was jailed in a sting opperation, leaving his right hand man Yasujiro Ishii , to pick up the pieces. It is rumored that Motsumoto was killed but it has yet to be confirmed. Suprisingly enough Ryouta is the grandson to both of these men, however his father Motsumoto's son refused to claim Ryouta, therefore leaving him with no claim to the Boss's family and why he was given the last name of his mother. High school grade Junior- He should have already graduated but he was held back. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' T'his is an interesting section for Ryouta, he claims to have had ton's of girlfriends... but none of them claim him. His latest romantic interest was a girl from his old high school named Myami. However the girl was a bit dense and oblivious to Ryouta's affection for her. 'Occupation Was a thug in the yakuza, now however he is basically a gofer for his grandfather who is trying to revive a disbanded yakuza clan. 'Fighting Style' Chinese Kenpo, also known as Chinese Kung Fu, or Chinese Martial Arts is a fighting style used by many martial artists. It is a diverse martial art as it possesses many different forms and styles, and is used a basis for many other forms of martial arts as well. The genesis of Chinese martial arts has been attributed to the need for self-defense, hunting techniques and military training in ancient China. Hand-to-hand combat and weapons practice were important in training ancient Chinese soldiers. Detailed knowledge about the state and development of Chinese martial arts becomes available from the Nanjing Decade (1928–1937), as the Central Guoshu Institute established by the Kuomintang regime made an effort to compile an encyclopedic survey of martial arts schools. Since the 1950s, the People's Republic of China has organized Chinese martial arts as an exhibition and full-contact sport under the heading of Wushu. Basics The Basics (基本功) are a vital part of any martial training, as a student cannot progress to the more advanced stages without them; Basics are usually made up of rudimentary techniques, conditioning exercises, including stances. Basic training may involve simple movements that are performed repeatedly; other examples of basic training are stretching, meditation, striking, throwing, or jumping. Without strong and flexible muscles, management of Qi or breath, and proper body mechanics, it is impossible for a student to progress in the Chinese martial arts. A common saying concerning basic training in Chinese martial arts is as follows: 内外相合，外重手眼身法步，内修心神意氣力。 Which translates as: *Train both Internal and External. *External training includes the hands, the eyes, the body, stances and steps. *Internal training includes the heart, the spirit, the mind, breathing and strength. ''His typical forms of techniques *'Kakei:' A Taichi technique and a defensive maneuver. Ma uses a spinning motion in his arms to neutralize or minimize the force of his opponents attacks. *'Taiho Shouha: A unique move that only exerts its full power when the user's body is completely exhausted. The user steps back and attacks with the opponent's own power. This appears to be a Tai Chi move. *Sha Gi Shou Jin' (Flowing Water Headbutt): The user first allows himself to be hit by his opponent and follows the opponent's energy flow. Therefore, when the user gets hit, their body automatically bows down and gives the opponent a powerful headbutt. *'Raisei: A secret technique that is used to increase the power behind the user's basic attacks. First the person has to use a special breathing pattern that causes the person's diaphragm to vibrate. This causes a person's body to become similar to a bullet because of the vibration. It increases the attack power, force and recoil of the blow produced, causing even a normal punch to become a lethal killing attack. *Juujishou' (Cross Hands): The user positions his arms in a way that when they are grabed, he instinctively scratches his opponent's eyes and nose out. *'Kon Gou Toutai (Titan Smash): The user catches his opponent by their arms, then tosses them onto his leg as he brings his knee up and finishes this move by slamming the back of his fist into the opponents head, effectively crushing their skulls. '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies 'Family' ' ' Mother: ''Nyoko Ishii''- Nyoko is Nanami Yasutake's younger sister. She has lived her whole life under the thumb of her father and unlike her sister Nanami has never opposed him. When her older sister left her father informed her thati it was now her duty to marry the son of Boss Matsumoto. Nyoko decided that she wanted to get to know her "betrothed" before they were to marry. However, the boss's son proved to not be the type of man she expected. He raped her, and later found out she was pregnant with his child. When it was brought to the attention of Boss Matsumoto, and his son, he denied having anything to do with Nyoko. The boss being a stubborn man, and not knowing his son's reputation (or just ignoring it), took his son for his word and the arranged marriage was suspended. Nyoko was devastated, and with her repuation now tarnished, it was impossible for her father to arrange a marriage with her to any one else in the clan. She continued to live under her father's roof with her son Ryouta, until her father decided that Ryouta was old enough to be integrated into the yakuza. She was then sent off, to family that lived in Japan her father saying her coddling of Ryouta would make him weak. She has not seen her son in almost five years. Maternal-Grandfather: ''Yosujiro Ishii''- Yosujiro is not the nicest man in the world or the easiest to get along with. He grew up in District 1, fighting his way up the ranks till finally becoming the Aniki of the Toshintora Clan. The clan was fairly small time, but they made enough to make Yosujiro a very wealthy man. He later married Suzume Dango (Suzume's grandmother whom she is named after) the daughter of one of the hitman in the yakuza clan. His wife gave birth to two beautiful girls less than a year apart. Naname, and Nyoko however that never really stopped him from doing what he wanted when he wanted. He was well known for sleeping around with women in the geisha houses and leaving his wife at home to take care of the girls. At the time he only saw them as a mean's to possibly become boss of the clan. As the girls grew he made a deal with Boss Matsumoto for his eldest daughter to marry the boss's eldest son. Naname however had other plans when she came to Yosujiro and anounced that she was in love with a boy by the name of Motoshige Yasutake, and on top of that... she was pregnant with his child. Yosujiro became enraged and beat her in furry of anger. After this Naname ran away from home, still furious of what he felt was a betrayal by his own daughter, he sent out hitmen to bring back his daughter and to kill Motoshige. He then turned his attentions to his younger daughter making the same deal with Matsumoto once again. This however ended up to be a failed attempt as well, when Boss Matsumoto's son raped his daughter Nyoko and then denied the child and her. This is probably why, Yosujiro treats Ryouta the way he does. Even though it is obvious that the boss's son was at fault, he still blamed Nyoko for putting herself in that situation. He see's Ryouta as a fuck up and give's no respect to him rarely using his name. Usually refering to him as boy or Numb skull. Also during this time his wife Suzume comitted suicide after dealing with years of depression surrounding Ysujiro and his treatment of her and her daughters. This was suprisingly a heavy blow to him, and he began to realize how his ambition was affecting the people he cared for the most. He has changed some what since the enslavement of him, his grandson, and most of the men in Toshintora. In the end he has technically become a boss with the dissapearence of Boss Matsumoto after being arrested in a KPD sting opperaion. When he was free'd from the camp by Kin Tasanagi he ran into a girl on his way out. A girl that looked just like his daughter Naname at that age, after speaking with the girl he found out that he had been correct and she was his grandaughter. Over the years his heart had softened towards his daughter, and now he seeks out his grandaughter to have a relationship with her. However he fears that it will cause problems with Motoshige, so instead of facing Moto he has sent Ryouta into the same high school as Suzume to try to figure out a way to kidnap her and bring her where he believes she belongs. He is not aware of the relationship she has with Kin Tasanagi, other than that she was with him the day that he was free'd. 'Background' Ryouta grew up in the yakuza world, learning that nothing mattered but the honor you bring to your family and the clan. The circumstances of his birth however, always made it seem that he wasn't much better than the dirt under someone's boot. His mother a sweet, and quiet woman did her best to show him as much love and affection as she could, but his grandfather made it very hard for him to feel anymore than that. He would often get into fights in school, attending school with many of the other yakuza's children. He was picked on and bullied, for being a "bastard". He especially would get into fights when his mother's integrity was thrown out as an insult. He was never truly told that his mother was raped by his father, she had been shamed so much by her own father that she believed it was her fault that she was raped, and that she was no better than a prostitute. These fights however made Ryouta stronger, and caught the attention of his grandfather. When Ryouta was thirteen, Yasujiro decided it was time that he learned the bussiness of the yakuza. As a way to keep his daughter from questioning anything that might happen to her son while in the yakuza, he sent Nyoko away to live with family in Japan. Ryouta was devastated, his mother had been the only constant loving thing in his life and now his grandfather was taking that away from him too. This is when his attitude towards just about anything changed. He adopted a really indifferent look on everything, if his grandfather ordered him to do something. He typically did it as poorly as possible, if not ignoring it all together. He came to the conclusion that he should only care about things he wanted, as he grew older and started noticing girls more, females became a big focus for him. However he was kind of a goof ball that isn't really good at picking up girls. But he can become obsessed almost to the point of "stalker" levels, if he does get a girl she typically uses him for money. School for him has never been a big deal for him, he was held back twice once in grade school and another in middle school. Age wise he should have already graduated, but because of his lack of academic motovation he's stuck as a junior. However when District 1 was enslaved he found himself with, his grandfather and the other members of the clan in a camp. It was always up in the air whether they were going to live or not. Beatings and torture were a daily occurance. For Ryouta it was kind of an eye opener on what was truly evil in this world. It also for the first time brought him and his grandfather together. They both helped each other try to stay focused on surviving. When Kin Tasanagi saved them, he felt like he had a chance to have a different relationship with his grandfather then. However... that wasn't the case, upon leaving the camp they ran into a girl by the name of Suzume Yasutake. A girl that was later determined to be his long lost cousin, after leaving the camp his grandfather became obsessed with finding this girl. going as far as setting up a room for her in the families home. This made Ryouta somewhat jealous, he had tried for years to gain his grandfathers affection and now this girl he didn't even know existed till now was his focus. After a while they got information that the girl was attending Kasaihana High School. Yasujiro has pulled Ryouta from the high school he was attending, to put him in KHS in hopes of kidnapping the girl and bring her "home". This was a very big pill to swallow for Ryouta who was madly in love with a girl from his school, he had made plans to sweep her off her feet and marry her. (Even though the girls a complete air head and barely knows he exists.) Now he basically has to start all over in a new school where he doesn't know anyone, its all so very frustrating to him and he doesn't feel like this cousin of his is really worth the trouble. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Endurance 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen